Astreia Arcstellaerea
Astreia Arcstellaerea is the only Maiden of the Arcstellaerean Bloodline's 4th Generation. She is the only daughter of Aphelia Semis and an unknown Arcstellaerean man. History Early Life Days with the Prince Fated Love Personality Like all Antiquians born under the direct lineage of the Semis family, she was born with a prevalent psychological condition called dissociative identity disorder. This caused her to have split personalities which are identified by the color of her irises. Her first and main personality is demureness. Her natural ocean blue irises signify that she is currently influenced by this personality. She was known to be an epitome of femininity by many Antiquians because of this. She is also a down-to-earth person, as evident during the time that Joshua saved her from a speeding chariot, in which she wanted to carry the burden for him as he was injured and apologized to him after he insisted to stand up for her sake because of her sudden loss of awareness. Her modesty is evident in her usual speech that comes off as soothing and innocent, both in tone and in words. However, her shyness is one of the factors that limited her circle of friends when she was still studying. She has a frequency tendency to stutter at the beginning of her sentences. When she is shocked, she naturally stutters for a slightly extended period. Worse, she might speak something that she realizes later on as inappropriate, not in the sense of derogatory speech but in identifying people. This is evident when she was shocked when Joshua himself asked to share the table with him. Instead of fully addressing him as "Your Highness", she forgot that she was in public and unwittingly addressed her as his first name, which was technically inappropriate in public. Despite her demureness, there lies a disturbing secret within her split personality. Her second personality is exactly the opposite, except that she will still not speak vulgar language because she has no knowledge of such things even in Terran or Antiquian language. In this state, the color of her irises change from ocean blue to coral pink. She becomes highly provocative in her actions and tone of speech. Fortunately, this is a rare occurrence which will only manifest during intense situations. However, out of the low percentage, this usually manifests when she is together with Joshua. During her first encounter with him, this manifested after she healed his injuries. The abrupt changes in behavior is prevalent due to her being in a trance-like state. She has little to no self-control albeit taking her actions relatively slow. This, however, can be stopped by certain reactions. First, Joshua could call for her to the extent that his voice will pass through the consciousness of her split personality and reach the main one. Second, negative stimuli such as pain of at least moderate level could revert her to her main personality. Third, she herself would collect more awareness of her surroundings as evident with her sudden reversion after she pinned Joshua on the bench whilst about to make inappropriate contact. Powers Ancient Photokinesis Ancient Erebokinesis Abilities Weaknesses TBA Trivia Category:Erebokinetics Category:Antiquians Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Photokinetics Category:Wind-Elementals Category:Ventilusians